The most unconventional love
by Lolita95
Summary: When new Spanish teacher Santana's step daughter/student Brittany comes to stay, romance blossoms between the two. They know it's wrong, but will they be able to help themselves? BRITTANA. Summary sucks but it give it a read!
1. Chapter 1

**AN-So this is my first fan fiction, i have been inspired by reading so many other Brittana fan fics. Please review! Thanks. Enjoy!**

**I am also looking for a beta, so if anyone is interested let me know!**

If you would have asked me when I graduated high school, where I want to be in 5 years, I would not have said here. Walking towards the reception of a cheaply built school in a town that I had never even heard of, until I was desperate for income and applying for every job I saw. No, this is not the life for me. I had big dreams. Plans. I may have had possibly underestimated how hard it would be to get into the music business. So for the time being, Lima Ohio is where I shall reside, until something better comes along. I landed myself a shitty paying job as a Spanish teacher at William McKinley high school. Although I would never tell anyone this, I'm slightly apprehensive about my first day here, which is to be expected though, right?

"Hi!" A wide eyed, strawberry blonde woman almost yelled, breaking my train of thought.

"Uhh, hi?" I said questioningly.

"You must be the new Spanish teacher, Miss Lopez? I'm Miss Pillsbury, the guidance counsellor here at McKinley."

"Yepp, that's me. Call me Santana though; Miss Lopez makes me feel so old!" I said with a chuckle. Even though this woman was so overly happy and had THE most annoying voice I had ever heard, I decided to be nice to her. I don't want to be making enemies on my first day, although by the looks of Miss Pillsbury I don't think she has a nasty bone in her body.

"Well Santana, I'm Emma. Do you know where you're going or would you like a hand?" She offered smiling at me.

"Yeah that would be great, thanks." In all honesty I knew where I was going but some adult company would be nice as I would be spending the majority of my day with rude, ignorant, horny teenagers. As she guided me through the halls towards the foreign languages department we made small talk and she pointed out a few things on the way. She pointed out an office on the right of the corridor and began to explain that it belonged to history teacher Will Schuester, who also happened to be her fiancé.

"He's such a lovely guy, so passionate about music and the kids. I think that's maybe why I." She was cut off mid sentence by the ring of my iphone. When I look to see who is calling I quickly press ignore, feeling guilty almost immediately afterwards.

"Was that anyone important? I can give you a minute if you need to take that?" Emma asked inquisitively.

"Just my Boyfriend, he can wait though. I'll text him later or something." I said uninterested. "Do you have any plans for lunch?"

"Not really, I usually just sit in the teacher lounge with Will. You're more than welcome to join us if you want?" She asked as we stop outside what I presume is my room.

"That would be lovely thanks Emma. I'll see you at lunch!" I smiled at her and entered my class room. It isn't that bad. Plain white walls, a large wooden desk at the front, and around 25 individual seats with pullover tables. It could use brightening up, but I had no time to think about that now as my first lesson is due to start in 25 minutes.

All of a sudden I hear a bell ring; I look up at the clock to see that it is just before 9 o'clock and almost immediately a rush of students pour into my classroom and take their seats, chatting in groups, oblivious to my presence. I stand up confidently and cough loudly; everyone begins to look at me. I smirk as I notice the boy's expressions when they see me. I'm wearing a tight black pencil skirt reaching just below the knee, a white blouse with just the right amount of cleavage and a pair of designer black heels. I'd be turned on if I saw me too.

There are a few empty seats but I'm guessing Spanish isn't the most popular class, so I begin.

"Hola clase, mi nombre es la señorita López. Voy a ser tu maestro españoles en el año." I said slowly. However judging by the confused look on their faces I'm guessing however slow I speak they are not going to understand.

'Ok, so I think maybe we should start slowly. My name is Miss Lopez and I'm your Spanish teacher this year." I repeated in English. "So how about we go around the room and tell me your name and a hobby in Spanish? I'll put the translations on the board."

Most of the students had been boring so far, telling me they like singing or playing soccer, in the most monotone voice known to man. However when it is the boy with the Mohawks turn he smirks and says. "Mi nombre es Puck y me gusta el fucko." He sends me a wink when he's finished and I can't help but laugh. Just then a tall blonde girl walks in.

"Sorry I'm late; I had to walk to school." The leggy blonde said. She kept her eyes down and took a seat near the front without even looking at me.

"That's ok, since you're the only person that hasn't done it. Would you please do the task on the board?" I said rudely. Fair enough her Mom or whatever made her walk to school but maybe she should have walked quicker, rather than walking into MY lesson late. By the looks of her never ending muscular legs she could have definitely got here a bit quicker.

"Uhmm, yeah sure okay. Uhm, Me number es uhmm Brittany why me uhmm gusta err dancing." She spoke in probably the worst Spanish I had ever heard and so quietly, she was so quiet I had to get closer just to hear her. That's when I saw her. Well, that's when I saw her properly. The most beautiful, bright blue eyes I have ever seen staring straight back at me. With loads of tiny freckles dotted over her smooth milky skin, she was beautiful.

I quickly regained my composure and asked caringly. "Are you alright Brittany? Do you want to step outside to talk for a moment?"

She nodded and headed towards the door, I quickly set the rest of the class a task to do and the hurried to speak to the upset blonde. When I walked outside she was slumped against the wall looking solemn.

"I know it's not, you know cool, to speak to a teacher about what's wrong but my door is always open. Want to tell me what's up?" God could I be anymore cliché? My door is always open? What was I thinking? Not that I care if she thinks I'm a cool teacher or whatever.

"I had an argument with my Mom, it's sorted now though. I'm staying at my Dad for a few days, just for a break you know?"

"Well at least you have a place to stay, to get away from things for a bit. I also wanted to speak to you about what happened in class today, I know this may not be a good time but I noticed you're struggling with the Spanish vocab that was on the board. So if you ever need any extra help, please feel free to ask. Ok Brittany?" I don't know why I was being so nice to this girl, just because she was upset that she and her Mom had an argument. What has that got to do with me? She just looks like needs someone to be there for her. Not saying I could be that someone because that would be super inappropriate.

"I'm actually having trouble in all my classes. Well not trouble, I'm failing all of them." Her voice cracked as she spoke. "I'm just so stupid, everyone tells me that I am and I guess now I believe them. Only a stupid person could be failing every single class." Usually if someone said that about themselves I would have walked off claiming they are an attention whore, but with Brittany I found myself listening intently all the while in my head secretly disagreeing to every undermining thing that she said about herself.

"Trust me Brittany, you're not stupid. Anyone that says you are can go fuck themselves. Don't tell Figgin's I said that." She gave a small laugh when I said that, and I found myself smiling knowing it was me that made her laugh and that she wasn't close to tears anymore. "I've known you for all of 5 minutes and I can already tell you're an intelligent and amazing young lady brimming with potential." Where did this speech come from? I only wanted to know if she needed extra help with Spanish… "So listen, you and me are gonna meet at my classroom every Monday lunchtime and I'm going to tutor you in Spanish and if I can help you in any other subjects I will. Ok?"

"You would really do that for me?" She beamed.

"Of course I would. Let's head back in, yeah?" I ushered her back in to the class room, where surprisingly most people were getting on with the work I had set them, even Noah Puckerman. Since everyone was getting on with their work I decided to check my phone, to see what James wanted.

2 new text messages.

Incoming James Pierce- "Answer your phone!"

Incoming James Pierce- "Since you won't pick up your phone I'll just have to tell you over text, my daughter is coming to stay with us for a few days because her and her mother keep arguing. Hope that's ok. See you when you get home. Love you ox"

Outgoing James Pierce- "Ok laters babe" Don't ask me why I keep his second name on my phone since we are in a relationship, I just haven't changed since we started dating I guess, and I do have quite a few James's in my contacts. Whatever anyway.

Great so his bratty daughter is staying with us for a 'few days' that always means longer than a few days. Although James said his daughter was nice I don't really want a kid running about not that she is a kid. I think she's 17 or something. Still annoying though. I don't remember her name, probably something stupid like Paula. I wonder what she looks like, probably like James blonde hair, bright blue eyes, pale skin. Just then the bell rung to signal end of the lesson. Everyone handed their papers in to me and muttered goodbyes.

"I'll see you at lunch Miss Lopez." Brittany said as she handed me her paper and walked out smiling.

As I was stacking the papers neatly I noticed at the top off Brittany's paper in multicolored crayons 'By Brittany S Pierce.'

NO FUCKING WAY!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-Thanks for all the favs, follows, views and reviews. Over 400 views that really is amazing! Really didn't expect that kind of response. Thanks to everyone that is reading. I think next chapter i'm going to do some or all from Brittanys point of view. Anyway, keep reviewing, tell me what you think, any suggestions, or anything you want to see happen. As before i'm still looking for a Beta, if anyone is interested.**

Knowing I would see my kind of almost stepdaughter at lunch had somewhat distracted me for my previous two lessons. I wonder if she knows. There's no way she could know. Surely she would have said something? Maybe her Mom sent her to spy on James and I, and she isn't as sweet as she looks. My head was spinning and I didn't know what to think anymore. You would have thought that James would have mentioned that his only child goes to the school that I am now teaching at. It's not like they don't speak, so he definitely knew. I feel like this is all one big prank and Ashton Kutcher is going to come running in the room at any moment, at least I hope so. I had 3 minutes until the start of lunch. I had 3 minutes until I saw Brittany. I sit and wait patiently at my desk and pretend to look busy.

"Hey Miss Lopez." WOAAAAH, where did she come from? I didn't even hear the door open! She must be so gentle.

"Oh Hey Brittany." I said trying to get my heart rate to return to normal, from the surprise obviously. "Wanna come take a seat opposite me and we'll get started." I say in the calmest way possible. At least I didn't blurt out, 'Hey Britt, come and take a seat opposite your stepmom that didn't even know your name or what you look like until today. Also I don't really wanna marry your Dad I just said I did so I had a place to stay.'

As the hour went on we both seemed more comfortable around each other, even though I needed to tell her about her Dad and I, however I think it may just be best to tell her tonight when me and James are together. So for now just playing it cool, being the amazing teacher I am. I had tried to keep it as professional as I could given the circumstances. After going over some work sheets and giving her opportunities to do both spoken and written vocab we were almost at the end of lunch. The time had gone so quickly.

Throughout our session I noticed she kept looking at me, I know she should be looking at me because obviously I'm teaching her, but this was a different kind of looking. It was almost as if she was taking in every detail of my face, studying it. Every so often I'd catch her looking, and she would quickly look away smiling. OH MY GOD SHE KNOWS! Panic mode. She knows about her Dad and me. STAY CALM SANTANA! Then I saw her looking again, I couldn't take it any longer.

"Do you have something you want to ask me, Brittany?" I said trying to remain calm; I don't think I succeeded though.

"Sorry Miss Lopez, it's just that you're really pretty." She said nonchalantly. Well that wasn't the answer I was expecting at all. I couldn't think of anything to say after that. "Sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, I just say what I think is all." I couldn't help but blush. Sure I got compliments all the time but this felt different, like she really meant it and wasn't just saying to get in my pants.

"Thanks Britt." Did I just call her Britt? Is that even allowed? "Do you want to finish up now, we've got through a lot today and I'm really happy with what you've done so far as well." I said smiling softly at her. As I was looking at her I couldn't help but stare into her bright blue eyes, they looked so deep.

"Yeah that's cool, thanks for all the help today Miss Lopez." She said smiling innocently. "I'll see you later!" With that she walked out of the room, closing the door quietly. I have a feeling I'll be seeing you sooner than you can imagine. That thought made me nervous, I had almost forgotten about that while I had been tutoring Brittany, I had become distracted. I had noticed how alike Brittany and her father looked; it was like she is a younger female version of James. From the time we had spent together so far I felt that Brittany was such a sweet and caring girl, who really had an interest in learning but found it difficult and I think I could really help her.

The rest of the day dragged slowly by, the last lesson I had a class of first years who kept throwing balls of paper at each other. Next lesson they're going to have a seating plan; I am not going through that again! So here I am on my way home from work and all I can think about is Brittany, I'm almost finding it hard to concentrate on the road. I just know it's going to be so awkward when she turns up. Maybe I should go out and let James tell her on his own? That's a bit selfish of me though. I'm just hoping James has a plan. I pulled up into the drive way and walked to the front door and took a deep breath before I enter.

"James I'm home" I yell through the house.

"Here she is now." I hear James say. Surely he can't be talking to Brittany? How the fuck did she get here before me? I drove home! I walk slowly into the living room, where I had heard James speak just seconds before. As I walk in James is staring at me expectedly and Brittany is looking at me with her sparkling eyes with a mix of disbelief and what looks like disgust. Oh God. She hates me already.

"Uhmm, Miss Lopez what are you doing here?" She hasn't clocked on yet, or she really just doesn't want to believe this.

"Hey Britt, I live here, with your Dad, I'm sort of his girlfriend." Her eyes widened in shock. She looked as though she was about to scream at me.

"Oh, so you're Santana." IS THAT IT?!

"Yeah, so you ok with that or not?" Even if she wasn't there wasn't a lot I could do now anyway.

"I guess so it's just a bit weird you know, with you being my teacher and all." She said looking slightly uncomfortable; well she's not the only one!

"I know it is, it's just something we're going to have to get used to I suppose, Britt" Why do I keep calling her Britt? I'm not even sure I know her well enough to be calling her that. Is it weird? I don't want to make her more uncomfortable by trying to be over friendly, it just came out! "Sorry is it alright to call you that?"

"Yeah sure, only if I can call you San." I instantly blushed; no-one ever calls me San. I like it though. "I'm gonna go upstairs and start unpacking my stuff."

"Ok, I'll call you when dinners ready." I shout up the stairs behind her.

I'm stood chopping carrots for dinner when James walks up and cuddles me from behind and starts kissing my neck. I wriggle from his grip and move away. What if Brittany had come down the stairs and saw that? Hardly a good way to make an impression on her as her 'stepmom.' I need to make this right between all of us, I need us all to get along and to happy otherwise this could end awfully. I could see by the look in James's eye that he was upset. If I was being respectful of his daughter why wasn't he? Surely he must be aware of how important it is that everything works out and that Brittany is comfortable living with us for a bit?

"What's up babe?" He questioned. IS HE FOR REAL?

"Your daughter is upstairs and I don't want her to come downstairs and see us making against the kitchen side. It's hardly appropriate."

"I don't think she'll mind, she's grown up."He looked at me as though he was fucking me with his eyes. In that moment he quite literally repulsed me.

"Well looks like you're gonna have to wait. It just feels wrong doing anything knowing Brittany is upstairs."

"I suppose. I'm going upstairs to finish my work, call me if you need anything babe." He gave me a quick peck on the lips and wandered off upstairs.

As I was making the finishing touches to dinner my mind kept drifting off to blue eyes, pale skin, freckles, but not James's. I put it down to worrying what she thought of me and if she was settling in alright. I really hoped she liked me, I had put so much effort into making a good impression on her. I wonder what her Mom must look like because she had some of her Dads features, but not his nose or jaw, I had put that down to her Mom. Her mom must be really pretty, because Brittany is really pretty, it was obvious for everyone to see.

"Brittany, James, dinner is ready!" I yelled up the stairs to them.

"Ok, I'll be down in a sec!" James shouted back down.

Brittany walked down the stairs and into the kitchen and sat in the seat next to mine. As I put the plate in front of her I could feel her looking at me, when I looked up I saw that she was staring directly at me. So I looked back, we stood there for a good few seconds just looking at each other before I caught myself.

"Hope you like chicken." I said the first thing that came to my mind. Well that was stupid.

"Everyone loves chicken San." She said while she was still looking into my eyes.

James came and joined us and sat opposite both of us and we began eating in a comfortable silence that was until Brittany brought up the dreaded topic of conversation, mine and James's relationship.

"So how did you guys meet?" She asked looking between James and I.

"Well I was at a club with a few friends one night just having a drink at the bar and I saw Santana across the dance floor and she looked amazing. So I had to go and talk to her after a few drinks and an hour later I finally found the courage to speak to her and she rejected me. So I left. I was at a different bar a couple of months later and I spoke to her again but this time she said yes to taking me out on a date and the rest is history." He said beaming. So I smiled back at him.

"Yeah pretty much." I said.

"Dad you shouldn't be going to clubs you're too old." I laughed loudly at this, earning an eye roll from James. "Santana, how old are you? If that's ok for me to ask."

"I'm 24." I said smiling.

"Wow, you're so young!" she said in shock.

"Don't tell me I look older then that!? My looks are all I have!" I joked.

"Not at all! You're so clever and funny, and tanned." I had to laugh at that. So did Britt and James.

"Well thanks Britt."

The dinner seemed to go a lot better than I had anticipated Brittany and I had gotten along really well and there was no awkwardness. With the stress of the day I'm looking forward to going to bed and getting an early night before another early start in the morning. Before I go to bed I decide to check on Brittany to see if she needs anything. I knock on the door, because it would be kinda rude not to I suppose.

"Come in!" I hear her say through the door. So I walk in slowly. She's getting changed for bed and just in pajama shorts and a bra, as soon as I see I go to walk back out. "San, it's fine. You're going to see me like this sooner or later anyway."

"I am?" I ask, my mind going a mile a minute.

"Of course with us living together now." She said simply.

"Oh yeah. Anyway I was just checking if you need anything."

"No, I'm good thanks." She smiled at me.

"Ok well I'm heading to bed, see you in the morning Britt," I went to close the door but felt a body against mine. Brittany was hugging me, before I knew it she had let go.

"Night San." She said walking back to finish folding the rest of her clothes.

I rushed out of her room and into the bathroom. She smelt so nice like vanilla and just nice things and OH MY GOD, her body is so hot. Her legs, her arms, HER ABS! Don't get me started on her abs! Did I really just say my stepdaughter had a hot body? HIGHLY INNAPROPRIATE! I think I'm just jealous. That must be it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- So i want to again say thank you to everyone that favourited, followed, viewed and reviewed. The response really has been amazing and is pushing me to write more. I hope you're enjoying it so far. Let me know what you think, any suggestions, what you want to see happen. STILL LOOKING FOR A BETA! Enjoy! :)**

BRITTANY POV

I stare up at the ceiling waiting for the alarm to go off. I've barely slept. Thinking about Dad and Santana, my Mom, school, Puck. It all just feels a bit much at the moment. I'm worrying about my Mom, although we had a fight I do miss her and I hope she's alright. I didn't leave on a good note and I hate that, she was pressuring me about trying harder at school I really don't think she believes me when I say I am trying it's just not working. ITS. NOT. GOING. IN. MY. BRAIN. It's really nice to be spending time with my Dad again I haven't seen a lot of him since the divorce even though we speak on the phone all the time. He and Santana don't really suit, maybe it's the age gap, or that she's SUPER pretty. I'm not sure I know that I really like her and it kinda sucks that she's with my Dad because it would be kinda awkward to be best friends with my stepmom. But she's been really cool with me so far so maybe we could hang out or something. Puck has been so annoying these past few weeks, we're not even together but he's trying to be all up on this all the time. I NEED MY SPACE! Not that I don't like him because I do, he's really nice and cute when he wants to be but most of the time he's a total douche. At first I was really attracted to him but lately I'm just not really feeling it anymore. Oh and then there's school I'm failing EVERYTHING, but Santana is being really cool with that as well and maybe now I'm living with her she could help me out at home or whatever. Is that taking the piss? Anyway my Mom didn't believe me that I am trying hard; I turn up to classes, listen, and take notes, study. It just doesn't seem to be working. But when Santana helped me with Spanish I actually remembered some of it. It was AMAZING! I've still got 2 hours and 18 minutes till my alarm goes off maybe I should try and get some sleep…

"Britt, you awake? Baby wake up. You got to get ready for School. Santana is gonna give you a ride if that's ok?" I heard my Dad say while stroking a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"Ok, gimme 5 minutes." I grumbled.

"Well you don't have to leave for an hour yet so take your time. I just wanted to say goodbye before I left for work" He smiled at me. "I'll try see you later for dinner, but I've got a meeting so I doubt it." He kissed me on the forehead and headed to work. I guess I should get up now then. I take a shower and wash my hair in my en suite bathroom and get dressed into my cheerleading uniform. I head downstairs to grab some breakfast and wait for Santana. I get to the bottom step and just stand there with my mouth open. Santana is walking around the kitchen, listening to music in her underwear, her literal underwear, as is in bra and panties. Wow, that's all I can think of. Her body is perfection, her tanned skin is flawless, her toned muscles. Oh help me lord. I'm still standing there staring at her when she notices me.

"Oh hey Britt, I didn't realise you were awake yet. Want some toast?" She asks sweetly.

"Mhmm." That's all can manage to get out right now. I don't think she realises I'm staring her beautiful now I don't even care if she does notice. OH FUCK. That's my Stepmom, I cannot be staring at her half naked body right now. WHY CANT I STOP STARING!? The more I stare the more wrong it feels but I can't help myself. I bet it feels so smooth. I'm probably just jealous, that's all it is. I'm just looking to compare my body to hers. Man, her body. Ok she's talking but you haven't heard a word. Do something! ANYTHING.

"Yeah, the economy hasn't really affected my either." What the actual fuck. If I could punch myself right now I would, but that would make me look even weirder.

"Oh, uhmm, I see. Well anyway what did you say you wanted on your toast?" She said laughing.

"Oh, just butter please." I looked away embarrassed. She buttered a couple slices of toast and handed it to me,

"There you go Britt. Right you eat that and I'll go and get dressed and then we'll head off. That ok with you?" I nodded, and she began to walk towards the stairs. I couldn't help but watch her as she walked away. Definitely a good view from the back as well. I was trailing my eyes up her body when I noticed that she had stopped and was now looking at me. I blush a deep red and she smirked at me and walked off. She knows how hot she is, and now she knows I think so too. Is that a bit weird? Slightly.

After about 15 minutes I had finished eating, Santana is dressed and were in the car on the way to school. I wonder how she chooses her outfits to look so pretty, a crisp white blouse with a black blazer, black skirt that reaches just below the knee and shows off her perfectly toned legs. Oh wow, I really don't know why she's with my Dad. I love my Dad a lot but seriously? Possibly the hottest woman I have ever seen is in a relationship with my Dad?

"What have you got first Britt?"

"Uhmm, Biology. Why?"

"Was just wondering." She said simply. She turned up the radio and started singing along to that Marina and the diamonds song that I LOVE. I couldn't help but try and drown out the music out so I could listen to Santana's voice, it was beautiful. So refreshing and raspy.

"I didn't know you could sing." I said smiling at her.

"Well we've known each other for less than 24 hours there's a lot you don't know about me."

"I guess so, maybe we should get to know each other then." I said kind of embarrassed. "You know since we're living together and all."

"That's a really good idea, are you free tonight?" I nodded. "Ok, so tonight you're Dad is going to be late anyway so why don't we hang out and get to know each other. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect, I'll see you later San." I hopped out the car, grabbed my bag and headed towards my class. I'm really looking forward to tonight, to get to know her, spend some time together, find out her likes and her dislikes. I wonder what she has planned. Probably just something chilled. She seems pretty chilled.

Before I know it, it's time for last lesson and I have Spanish with San. I didn't even realise I had Spanish on Tuesdays, oh well. I head down the corridor towards the modern foreign language corridor and suddenly someone grabs my hand. Their hand is big and their skin is rough so I'm guessing it's a boy and when I smell large amounts of cologne I know that it's Puck. I don't mind him holding my hand I feel protected when I'm with him, not that I'm unsafe because I'm head cheerleader so no one messes with me. When we get to Santana's room I see her talking with Miss Pillsbury, I really like Miss Pillsbury she's just so lovely she will do anything for anyone. I smile at her when I walk in and she smiles back at me until she looks down at my hand that is still intertwined with Pucks. She just looks away with a straight face and carries on her conversation with Miss Pillsbury. I take a seat near the front and Puck comes and sits next to me, we chat away for a while waiting for everyone to fill the classroom. Santana stands at the front at begins to talk, write things out on the board, gives out sheets. This is how it goes until the end of the lesson, I feel like she's my teacher, not my Stepmom but I guess she has to be professional, and obviously its working because even I have done some of the work today and understood it. I stand up and again Puck grabs my hand, I let it go and tell him I'll meet him outside in a minute.

"San, you ready to leave now or not?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you at the car in like 5 minutes, yeah?" She responds, hurriedly sorting her stuff out. I nod at her.

"Ok, see you in a minute."

I walk out of the class and Puck is waiting for me like he said he would.

"What was that about babe?" He asks sounding genuinely interested.

"Oh just extra tuition stuff. Nothing to worry about." I smiled.

"Oh trust me I'm not worried I was just imagining you two getting it on, on top of her desk. She's SMOKING HOT!" I laugh and elbow him in the rib. "Well not as hot as you."

"I've got to go, I'll text you later?" I said trying to rush off because I can see Santana walking to the car now and I don't want to make her wait.

"I thought we were hanging out tonight? You said we would last week? Don't tell me you're blowing me out for your Dad and new stepmom?" He said sounding slightly annoyed.

"Sorry I forgot, I've had so much going on these last couple of days, I promise I'll make it up to you. Ok?" I say giving him my sexy eyes. As if he could stay mad at me for long with me promising to 'make it up to him' and giving him my sexy eyes.

"As long as you do." He leans down to give me a kiss, I peck him on the lips but he wants more. He deepens the kiss and grabs my bum. I kiss him back and after a couple of seconds I pull away. He frowns and I smirk at him.

"Got to save myself for when we hang out babe." I use air quotes when I say hang out, because hanging out with Puck is always having sex. By sex I mean Puck fucks me for a bit, cums and falls asleep leaving me frustrated lying next to his snoring body.

I jog towards Santana's car to see her already watching me, with sad eyes. What was she sad about? When I get in the car she isn't sad anymore and she's smiling at me.

"You ready?" She asks.

"Yepp, what we gonna do tonight then?"

"I thought maybe I could order us takeout, your choice, watch a movie, have a chat and just chill really. That sound good to you?" She says turning to me.

"Yeah sounds great."

"So what takeout you thinking?"

"Chinese obviously!" Oh shit, what if she doesn't like Chinese?

"Looks like we're going to get along very well Britt." She laughs.

We arrive home and San goes upstairs to get changed, and I grab a quick drink and head upstairs to do the same. When I pass my Dad and San's room I hear her on the phone, I don't mean to listen in but I accidentally do anyway.

"I miss you too babe, I know. No his daughter is pretty cool actually. Yeah, I can't wait to see you too. I've got to go now; me and Britt are hanging out. Ok, see you tomorrow."

I rush off to get changed and think about what I've just heard; she thinks I'm pretty cool. But who is she seeing tomorrow and who does she miss?

"Britt I'm going downstairs to order the Chinese, you coming?"

"Yeah, give me 2 seconds I'm just getting changed!" I yell downstairs.

I finish getting changed, into shorts and a tee and head downstairs. I see Santana on the kitchen stool reading through the menu, she's wearing baggy shorts and an oversized tee. She turns to look at me and I see that she's wearing glasses. She looks so adorable and hot at the same time, I don't know what to do with myself. She smiles at me and I stand there like an idiot just staring at her, I can't help myself.

If I can take a break from staring at her, I have a feeling tonight will turn out to be very interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Thanks again for all the reviews and views and so on. I love hearing from you guys! Let me know what you think of this chapter, and what you want to see happen. I'm introducing some new characters in to the story next chapter, who do you think it'll be? Who do you want it to be? **

Wow, she even looks hot in a shorts and t-shirt. Oh fuck. I did not just think THAT! In all fairness though you'd have to be crazy to not notice how hot she is. Milky smooth skin, silky blonde hair, cute freckles. HER BODY! Oh wow. There is not a muscle on her body that is not toned. Good job I've got my glasses on to let me have a better look! She seems to be having a good look herself, at me. But I just chucked on my comfy clothes and headed downstairs so I'm not exactly sure what she's looking at. Her gaze makes me nervous for some reason. I never get nervous when ANYONE looks at me. I'm not self conscious about my body, OH HELL TO THE NO! Have you seen me? HOT! But yeah, maybe I should say something and stop staring like a psycho bitch.

"Do you know what you want or do you wanna have a look at the menu?" I ask trying to pretend that I haven't been staring at her for the last year.

"I'm good." She says with a smirk. "I know what I want." Ok, wow. Slightly hot.

"Uhmm yeah, cool. If you write it down, I'll call and order it?" She grabs the pen and paper off the side and writes down what she wants. I add my things to the list.

"Do you wanna pick the movie Britt? Something good none of that soppy pansy shit."

"Sure, so like a horror or something." I nod. "Any one in particular?" She asks.

"Surprise me." I say with a wink. WHY DID I JUST WINK AT MY STEPDAUGHTER?! It was a joking sort of playful wink, kinda thing, I think.

I ring up and order the Chinese for me and Britt, and they say it'll take FOREVER to get here so it looks like we're gonna have to wait a bit.

"The guy said we're going to have to wait like an hour, we got hella snacks in the fridge though. That cool yeah?" I say, walking over into the living room to join her.

"Hella? Sorry San, didn't you is a gangstaaaaa." She laughs and nudges me with her elbow lightly. I feel a shiver run up my arm from where she hit me, I must be cold. I look at her and she looks back at me, no longer laughing. She almost looks sorry.

"Wanna watch this film then?" I say trying to lighten the sudden bad mood.

"Yeah, popcorn?" I nod. "I'll grab some I think I remember where Dad hid it." She says bounding off to the kitchen.

I take a seat on the sofa directly opposite the TV, so I can get the best view. Brittany walks into the living room holding a bowl of popcorn, and walks towards me.

"Is it ok to sit next to you? It's just here has the best view." She asks nervously.

"Britt you don't have to ask if you can sit next to me, of course you can. That's what I was thinking when I chose where to sit too." I laugh.

She sits next to me and pushes play. That's when I realise she's chosen to watch 'the ring'. I haven't seen this film but everyone that has, told me it's so scary. I'm looking forward to it though.

WHAT THE FUCK, THIS BITCH JUST GONNA BE CLIMBING OUT OF THE TV LIKE THAT. Why did I tell Brittany to pick a non-pansy film? I'm such a pansy right now. I look over at Brittany and she's just staring at the TV with her mouth open. She looks so scared. This is such a perfect opportunity.

"Rahhhhhhhh!" I yell while grabbing her leg. She jumps and screams.

"Oh my fucking god! That was too good!" I say through laughter. Brittany just sits there looking pissed off. I was only joking! I didn't mean to upset her!

"I'm sorry, I was only joking. You ok?" I asked sincerely. If that was anyone else I would have told them to man the fuck up and get on with. But Brittany is different, I feel like I want to protect her and make her happy and it hurts to know I'm the one that made her upset. I'm guessing this is what it feels like to be a parent.

"It's ok. Can we just watch the rest of the movie?" I nod and she turns to the TV again.

It's past an hour in the movie and I notice Brittany keeps fidgeting and now her leg is almost against mine. I can feel the warmth of her skin on mine. It's almost relaxing but at the same time my heart rate picks up. I'm not even watching the film; it's probably the movies music making me nervous. I keep looking at Brittany as she fidgets again.

"I really have to pee." She says as she runs out of the room.

She comes back a minute later and sits back in the same position she was in before she left. I can again feel her skin against mine and I feel my belly begin to feel funny, almost like the butterflies you get when you're nervous. I decide it because the film is so scary and making me nervous, so I turn my attention back to the TV. I feel as though someone is watching me, and I'm almost convinced it's the girl from the ring, but when I turn to look at Brittany I notice her looking at me. She blushes as soon as I look at her and looks down; I smirk and turn again to watch the TV.

FINALLY that film is OVER, I shit my pants at least 3 times, and I wasn't even paying that much attention to the film because of Brittany. Because she was fidgeting obviously. Almost just as the film had finished the takeout arrived. I paid the guy and put the bag of food on the coffee table and went to grab some plates and cutlery.

"You ok with eating on your lap, no point sitting at the table." I ask.

"Sure." She replies already opening the food containers.

We dish the food out and begin eating, the TV lightly playing in the background.

"San, you know we said we're gonna get to know each other and bond and that sort of stuff tonight. I've got an idea of how we can do that." She says shyly.

"Yeah, shoot." Shoot? That's such an old person thing to say. OH MY GOD IM SO OLD!

"Maybe we could play 20 questions, you know like take it in turns to ask each other questions and stuff." Why is she so nervous? Am I so nasty that I would make a bitchy comment about that? Yes, but not to her. She's so cute, there is no way I could say no.

"Ok, that's a really good idea. You Start then Britt." I say shoving some noodles in my mouth.

"What is your favourite colour?"

"Red." I reply quickly, EVERYONE knows that MY colour. I look so good in red. She smiles at my enthusiasm; it's good to see her smile.

"What's yours?"

"Yellow, because it's just like a happy colour, you know?" She says innocently. I suppose she's right though. I smile at her. "What's your favourite movie?"

"Oooo, that's hard. I think I'd have to say black swan, I love that film. It's just so deep you know. And Mila Kunis is SO HOT!" I laugh, but I'm being serious.

"Oh my god I know! Crushing on her so hard right now!"

"What's yours?" Maybe I should try and come up with some of my own questions instead of just copying hers. She is asking some good questions though.

"Can't you think of your questions San?" She laughs. And I pull a face at her. "But its beauty and the beast. I just love the happy ending and it shows that true love can exist between two totally different people."

"Wow that's deep man." I reply. "True though."

"Sorry." She laughs. "What's your hobby or favourite thing to do?"

I have to think hard about this one, I don't really enjoy anything at the moment. "I guess working out at the gym, going for a run and stuff. I like to look my best."

"I can tell, your abs are SO HOT." She says putting emphasis on 'so hot.' I blush, HARD. Good thing she can't see through my tan skin, well I hope not. It's been a long time since someone's made me blush like that. I think she realises what she has said and looks away quickly.

"Looks like I'm not the only one, have you seen yours? JHEEEEEZE!" I compliment back, I mean it though. It's her turn to blush this time, and I can definitely see it.

"Thanks, yeah I dance and workout and stuff. Like you said, gotta look good." I nod in understanding.

"Oh for sure! My turn again?" She nods, smiling. "Favourite food?"

"Candy cables, no doubt!"

"Oooo, me too!" God I love candy cables, they remind me of high school.

"Ok, so my turn. Why are you with my Dad?" She asks straightforward. Wow, I wasn't exactly expecting that if I'm honest.

"Uhmm, I really like him. He's a good guy, works hard, kind, he's a good laugh." I say trying to be honest, I don't want to lie to her.

"That sounds more like a friendship to be honest, but I agree with you." She says, I feel like I'm being interrogated or something right now.

"Well it's still kind of early stages and I don't like to throw around the L word a lot, you know. It's special." She smiles and nods. "So are you with anyone at the moment?" Is that rude to ask, I mean she doesn't really know me. "You don't have to answer that, it was slightly personal."

She shakes her head. "It's ok. I'm sleeping with Puck." OH MY GOD I DIDN'T WANT TO KNOW THAT. She just said it so normally, she didn't even care. What if I tell her Dad? I won't, but that's not the point. "and Kelsey." HOLD UP. WHAT?! Kelsey? Who the fuck is Kelsey? Oh my god, Kelsey is a girls name. I'm so confused right now. "I haven't found anyone that I actually want to be in a relationship with. Most people just have sex with me and leave, but it doesn't bother me because I don't think I'm ready for a proper, serious, adult relationship yet, you know?" I nod, my mind is running in circles trying to process what she has just told me.

"What so you're like bisexual?" I ask, trying to be as casual as she was about the whole subject.

"I guess so, I like the person not the gender." Wow, if only everyone could be like that, its such a great attitude to have.

"Oh, that's such a cool way to think about it, not everyone is like that." She smiles thoughtfully.

"So you're ok with it?" I nod. "Could you maybe not tell my Dad I'm sleeping with them, I'm still his little angel and I think he'd freak if he found out?" She said looking slightly worried.

"Of course!"

The rest of the night when on like this until about 1AM, when I realised the time and that we both had school in the morning I said we should head up to bed. It was nice talking to Britt, getting to know her and stuff. She's so lovely and innocent and cute and non-judgemental. It's refreshing to be around someone as positive as her. I can't stop thinking about her sleeping with a girl though, it's just I would have never imagined it. I hate to think of people taking advantage of her, because she so kind and lovely that she will just say yes because she doesn't want to hurt their feelings. Thinking about her having sex with people is making me feel ill. I don't know why I'm thinking about it anyway, I can't help myself. I can't help picturing it, her having sex with a girl. Their bodies pushed tight against each other. I bet her tight abs would feel so smooth pushed up against my abs. Her boobs pushed against mine. Our centres so close together. OH FUCK. I DID NOT JUST THINK THAT. I DIDN'T MEAN TO. I MUST HAVE BEEN THINKING ABOUT SOMEONE ELSE. NOT THAT I'M GAY. BECAUSE I'M NOT. DEFINITELY NOT.


	5. Chapter 5

**OK, so a few things got confused in the last few chapters so I've taken the last 3 down and added them again with corrections. Enjoy!**

"Quinny! I've missed you!" I scream as soon as she walks in the door of the coffee shop.

"San, I've missed you too! She says engulfing me into a massive hug. "Why have we left it so long without seeing each other?"

"I've been busy! What do you want to drink?" I say quickly changing the subject, in all honesty I could have made time to see her but then she'll be all up in my grill about James and all that bullshit and I just can't be bothered with it, even though I know she's going to make me tell her about it now.

"Doing what? Too busy to see your best friend? I'll take my usual please." She says in that tone I dread.

"Can we at least get something to drink before you get all pissy, I'll be right back."

I go up to the counter and order a large mocha for me and a hot chocolate with extra sugar for Quinn. I grab the drinks and head back to our table, mentally preparing myself for the conversation I'm about to have with Quinn.

"Right, wanna tell me what's going on with James and his kid?" Quinn says before I've even had a chance to sit down.

"Well I'm living with James, his daughters cool. She's really pretty with bright blue eyes and blonde hair and freckles, oh and she's a dancer." I say without even realising I was droning on about Britt.

"Why did I just hear more about this guy's daughter than about this guy?" Quinn says with an eyebrow raised.

"'Cos you didn't let me finish, that's why." I say.

"You sounded pretty finished to me." SHUT UP QUINN!

"Ok, whatever. Yeah she's cool. The house is quite big, big enough for the three of us anyway. My new job is fine, everyone's really nice and the students are all cool, it's weird having Britt in my class though." I don't want to bring up where I teach, Mckinley isn't exactly the nicest school or known for being a good school at all.

"Wait. Your daughter is in your class?" Quinn says shocked.

"She's not MY daughter, she's my step daughter and yeah she is in ONE of my classes." I say defensively. She is definitely NOT my daughter.

"Still weird though San." I roll my eyes at her, yeah it is a bit weird but I don't see the big deal. "Anyway I have something important to tell you!" OH FUCK. WHAT!? "Me and Rach are moving in together!" She almost squeals at me. Oh great so the dwarf is finally be getting her leg over on the regular, well that something I really want to be thinking about, not. I will NOT be visiting very I often, I can tell you that for sure.

"Quinn that disgusting!"

"Why is it? How can you even pass judgement on her, you met her for all of 5 minutes, and you were drunk!" She asks with that scary face I hate.

"Because it's her, she's just so annoying. I don't know how you deal with her, I'd kill myself. I can't even deal with her when I'm drunk" I say, half joking. She is really annoying and short with a MASSIVE nose if I remember correctly.

"You're just jealous that I've found someone I love and that I want to be with for the rest of my life and YOU'RE stuck with some guy you met at a bar and that you don't even like but needed a place to stay! Not to mention you seem to be more interested in his daughter than him." She shouts, half the people in the coffee shop turn around to look at the crazy bitch shouting.

"I'm going to leave now." I say trying to remain calm.

"San, don't." She says standing up, grabbing me by the wrist. I pull my wrist out of her grip and walk to my car.

I sit there for a while trying to figure out why I didn't slap her or shout back at her, remaining calm was never my strong point even if we were in a public place. I realise she's right, I'm probably jealous. My life's going nowhere; I'm stuck in a relationship I'm not happy with. Rachel is still annoying though. I should probably be easier on Quinn about it though, it probably gets annoying to be honest. Why am I thinking about Quinn's feelings? She's the one that just shouted at me! I don't really give a fuck. I'm just going to go home and eat some cake.

I drive home from the coffee shop with my music blaring and the windows down. Driving always seems to calm me. I love my little Fiat 500, its just, so, me. When I arrived home I went straight to the kitchen and sat down with the massive chocolate cake I've been saving. HEAVEN.

So James arrives home on time today, so we all sit down to eat as a family. So we have the usual conversation, you know, how was your day what did you do and all that shit, the usual.

"Santana, Dad, I'm going to a party at Pucks house tomorrow night, is that ok?" Brittany says out of the blue.

"Yeah, will you want a lift home or are you staying?" I say, being the LOVELY step-mom that I am.

"I'm staying, thanks for offering though San." She smiles at me.

"Will there be adults there?" James questions. Brittany shakes her head. What does he expect it's a high school party at Mohawk boy's house; he's hardly going to invite his parents.

"Oh James, let her go. She'll be fine. If she needs to come home I'll pick her up, it's not a problem." I say sweetly. Why am I being so nice? That's fucking effort if I need to pick her up. I'm sure she'll be ok though.

"Thanks San." Britt says smiling at me like I'm the best thing ever. I guess I am though. I smile back her.

I clean up after dinner, Britt goes up to her room and James goes out with 'the lads', so some old bastards probably. Another night alone, maybe I could ask Britt if she wants to hang out. Is that being needy? She probably doesn't want to hang out with me I'm like her step-mom, she probably thinks I'm old and shit.

I stand at the bottom of the stairs contemplating whether to ask Britt if she wants to watch a movie or something when the doorbell rings. I quickly check myself in the mirror before opening the door, just incase it's someone hot. I shouldn't have bothered its Puckerman. What the fuck is he doing here? Glad Brittany told me she invited her fuck buddy around, like I won't know what they're doing when they go upstairs.

"What are you doing here Miss Lopez?" He says surprised. Oh yeah, I forgot that he doesn't know I'm Britt's step-mom. I guess she didn't tell him, probably embarrassed to have a teacher as a Mom. IS SHE EMABARRESSED OF ME!? I'm not embarrassing!

"I could ask you the same question Puckerman. But I'm dating Brittany's Dad so I'm like her step-Mom." He just stares at me, until he sees's Britt bounding down the stairs behind me.

"Hey Puck, you coming upstairs?" he nods. "Thanks for getting the door San!"

"No problem." I say. Puck wanders in and follows Brittany up the stairs.

As they're walking up the stairs I hear Puckerman say, "MILF." I just roll my eyes and head towards the living room. I guess I'm watching a film on my own tonight then. What shall I watch? Something funny I think, I need a good cheering up. I know! EASY A! I LOVE that film and Emma Stone is so hot, so it's a win-win! I grab the disc and put in the DVD player, grab some chocolates and sit down to watch the film.

About 20 minutes through the film when Emma Stone is singing I got a pocketful of sunshine and I'm on the floor laughing, having rewound the film at least 8 times to re-watch this bit I end up thinking about how much Britt would love this film. It's so funny and would really fit her sense of humour. I think she would find it funny anyway, maybe we could watch it together soon or something. That'd be cool. Like bonding time sort of thing. I hate to think what she's doing with Puck right now; he's probably got his rough hands all over her smooth milky skin, taking her beauty for granted. Eww, why am I even thinking about this? It's just my motherly instinct coming out. James would be worried too, that's what it is. I'm worried.

After watching the rest of the film, eating a family sized bar of chocolate to myself and almost pissing myself at least 12 times from laughing so much I decide it's probably time to go to bed. I grab a drink and make sure everything is turned off before heading upstairs. I'm guessing Puckerman is staying because it's quite late, so I leave Brittany and him to it as I don't want to interrupt because that would be SO AWKWARD! I walk past her room and hear no noise so I'm guessing their both passed out from fucking so much. I hope James doesn't check in on Britt when he gets in because he will be so pissed, especially at me. Whatevs, off to bed.

I take my make up off, grab some PJ's and jump into bed, I love getting in to an empty bed. SO much space and room to move about in, and get comfy. I finally get comfy and am half asleep when I hear a noise. My first reaction is fuck, burglars. I need to protect Britt. But then I hear it again. It's like a whimper. It's coming from the room backing on to my room, Britt's room. Oh. That's what it is. The whimpers are getting louder and more often. I can't help but imagine what's going on in there. Another moan, this time it's louder. I get a funny feeling in my stomach, I don't know why. I hear another moan and I feel my clit throbbing. WHY?! I try to block out the noise and the growing intensity of the throbbing but it's almost at the point of becoming painful. The moaning continues and I grab my boobs through my top and squeeze them, I stroke my hands down my abs and lift my top up until it's off. I grab my boobs, and play with my already hardened nipples. I inch my way slowly down my abs again until I feel the top of my knickers; I slide my hand under and stop. WHAT AM I DOING?! I hear another moan and start rubbing my clit ferociously, tight circles around the bundle of nerves. FUCK. YES. I slide a finger down my folds slowly, carefully until I reach my entrance. I plunge two of my fingers in deep inside of me and start at rhythm. I stifle a moan with the pillow and I get closer and closer to orgasm, its coming up so fast, my movements become erratic. I keep going, spurred on by the moans coming from the next room. I'm almost there, I feel myself about to fall over the edge when I hear.

"PUCK,OH FUCK YES!" Brittany screams. Suddenly all of my arousal disappears, just like that. Then I come the realisation of what I had been doing. I had been masturbating over the sound of my teenage step-daughter having sex with her boyfriend. OH MY FUCKING GOD. WHAT THE FUCK WAS I DOING!? I know! It must have been because I haven't had sex with James for so long, and the noises I was hearing reminded me of the wild sex I used to have when I was younger. That's it. Not that I was turned on by the sound of Brittany's moans, obviously.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Made a few changes in the last chapter as well as this chapter just to make things slightly clearer for everyone. Might want to read back through this and the last chapter to see changes, although they are very small they are crucial to the story. Thanks everyone for reviewing, commenting, following and favouriting! Anything you want to see happen or any characters you want to be introduced in to the story let me know, drop me a review or a PM! Enjoy!**

Brittany's POV

School seemed to drag today, I think it's because I'm so looking forward to Pucks party. His parties are always SO GOOD! Loads of alcohol, loud music, hot guys and girls to dance with. Sounds perfect. I rush home from school to get ready, well rush as fast as I can waiting for San to give me a lift home, she's so lovely and kind and pretty and stuff. Ugh, I know it sounds really bad but I think Santana is SO HOT. I can't help it though, anyone can see how pretty she is. Her deep brown eyes, soft hair that's always in perfect place, her cute little dimples when she smiles, there's just not one thing about her that isn't attractive. My Dad is so lucky to be all up on that. ANYWAY, I shouldn't be thinking about THAT, I should be thinking about what I'm wearing to that PARTAYYY! Rach said she would be over after school to get ready at mine as well after she's grabbed some stuff from home, she prefers getting ready at mine for things like this so I can give her advice otherwise she looks like a fairy godmother nun. I'm such a good friend.

I jump in the shower quickly and wash my hair so I smell fresh for tonight, love having a hot shower after practise 'cos I'm normally aching like a bitch. When I've finished in the shower I pick out my underwear, the black lacy ones I think. I dry my hair and style it wavy, my hair looks good wavy. I think I look hot when I have wavy hair, I wonder if Santana thinks my hair looks good wavy? Before I have time to think about Santana the doorbell rings and I chuck a tank top and some shorts on before I go down to open it, otherwise they'll be in for a shock. I run down the stairs and head for the door.

"I got it San." I shout. Don't want her have to get up or stop what she's doing if she's busy. I open the door.

"Brittany!" Rachel screams in my face. God she's so loud.

"Hey Rach. I'm getting ready upstairs, want something to eat or drink before you come up?"

"Some water would be nice, please." I head to the kitchen with her following behind me, probably staring at my bum, everyone does.

I grab 2 bottles from the fridge and we both head upstairs to get ready. I do Rachel's hair and make up for her so she actually looks half decent and if I'm honest she would get it right now if she wasn't such a prude and so 'certain' she doesn't like girls. I choose a blue strapless dress with cream heels, the dress matches my eyes so I look SUPER hot, not that anyone would notice my eyes when my legs and ass look this good. Rachel wears a boring black dress and black heels but she pulls it off somehow. Sometimes I have to think why she doesn't get many guys, and then I remember, she's a massive pain in the ass. We do our final checks in the mirror and as before I look so fucking hot and Rachel's looking above average. We grab our keys and phones and head downstairs, I'm driving to Pucks as I don't like Rachel's car 'cos it smells weird. When we get downstairs I wanna say bye to San but I remember that Rachel doesn't know she's my stepmom and I can't be bothered to explain so I tell her to wait in the car and that I've 'forgotten' something. She does what she's told. I go in to the kitchen, where Santana has got her headphones in and is singing softly a song that I've never heard before, but it sounds beautiful coming out of her mouth. She still hadn't noticed me so I took advantage of that and just stood there and listened to her sing. When I finally felt like a creep, I walked up behind her and touched her waist lightly, she still jumped though. She turned around and smiled when she realised who it was, then she looked me up and down and just sort of stood there, with her mouth open.

"Everything alright San?" Oh god, she doesn't like what I'm wearing. "Do I look stupid? I'm going to get changed." Now I've made a fool out of myself and she knows that I care about what she thinks.

"No, Britt! Seriously you don't need to get changed." She said softly, while still looking at me.

"Then why are you still looking at me like that?" I say not believing her.

"You just look, so, beautiful." She almost whispered. She went red, well as red as I could see through her tan skin, I could see she was embarrassed. She could see that I could see she was embarrassed. "You know, like, pretty or whatever." She said more clearly this time, more nonchalantly.

"Thanks San, I guess." SHE THINKS IM BEAUTIFUL! Oh yeah, uh-huh, oh yeaah!

Just then I hear a car horn and I'm guessing its mine and that Rachel is becoming impatient.

"I better go, I'll be back tomorrow. Have a good night." I say heading towards the door.

"Later Britt." She said cooly, she thinks she's so cool. She's so cool.

I almost didn't want to leave when she said I looked beautiful, I wanted to stay at home and keep her company tonight, seeing as how my Dad's not home. You think he'd be home more when he knows Santana is going to be there when he gets in. I know I would. I'd be at home on time, I wouldn't work late and I think I'd have to call in sick a lot, so I could spend time with her. Not that I'd ever be in that situation anyway obviously because she's like my Mom, but she's still really hot.

We arrive at Puck's party a little bit late, 'cos you can't turn up at the start when no-one's here, that's just awkward. So most people are already here and I can hear the music from down the road, where I have to park. Me and Rachel walk towards the house and the hoards of people that are standing outside turn to look at us as we past them towards the house, I'm guessing they're looking at me, I am looking pretty hot. We walk through the front door of the house and I go off to find Puck who I expect is in the kitchen, Rachel is following me wherever I go like a little lost puppy. Bless her, if I was her I would want to be around me all the time too. When we finally push our way to the kitchen I find that Puck is indeed here and so is Finn, Pucks friend and Rachel's follower, he seriously followers her around everywhere, even when she says she's not interested, he's so strange. He needs to just get over her or whatever because he is just making himself look needy, not that Rachel could do much better anyway, even though she never talks about any boys to me. ANYWAY, Puck can't even say anything when he sees me he just stands there and stares, somewhat like Santana did.

"Babe, you look so hot." He manages to say.

"I know I do." I say with a smirk. "Can I get a drink?"

He mixes me a drink and does one for himself too.

"Here ya go B." He says looking proud of the concoction.

"Thank you." I chug it down, it tastes awful but almost immediately I can feel its effects, so it's doing it's job. I have another one quickly and then go off to dance leaving Puck to play beer pong with the guys and leaving Finn to stare lovingly at Rachel for the rest of the night.

I start dancing in the middle of the living room that's acting as a dance floor tonight, a few others are dancing as well but none of them are very good, they just seem to be sort of swaying. So I carry on and do my own thing, getting lost in the music and drinking the bottle of whatever that I brought with me from the kitchen until I feel a pair of hands on my waist, they're small and soft, a girls hands. I grind my bum into their front in time to the music and place my hands on their neck. The hands move slowly downwards until their on my thigh, so close to my centre. I turn around to see who it is and I sort of recognise her from the cheerios I think, oh well, she's hot and her body is WOW. She smiles and does sexy eyes at me and I can't help myself so I lean in and kiss her roughly. She kisses back and puts her hands on the back of my neck, pushing her lips harder on to mine. I put my hands on her bum and force her body in to mine. After a few minutes we break for air, she looks in my eyes and grabs my hand leading me away from the makeshift dance floor, I don't really know where she's taking me, or what I'm really doing or how I'm walking. Everything is spinning and the floor is sort of moving from beneath me. All I know is this girl is hot and I haven't had a proper fuck in ages so she can take me wherever she wants.

She continues to pull through the house until we reach the bottom of the stairs and then she turns around kisses me and carries on up the stairs without me. I follow her, almost crawling up the stairs on my hands and knees, so that I don't fall over. I get to the top of the stairs and I don't see her, I look in the first room on the right that I don't think I've ever been in and I don't see her in there I look in the room after that which if I remember is Pucks room. There she is lying on the bed, naked, legs spread open, playing with her boobs. OH YES. I walk over to her and literally attack her with my mouth. Start at her lips and move slowly down, neck, chest, paying special attention to her boobs, down to her abs, and then her pelvis. I kiss, suck and bite slowly on her thighs and hips. I take my dress off quickly and go back up to her lips, tickling where I had just had my mouth. She moans into my mouth and I smirk. God I'm good and I haven't even touched her properly yet. I'm about to go back down when I feel especially dizzy. I carry on going down and then. BOOM. DARKNESS.

"Britt? Britt can you hear me? Brittany?!" I hear someone shouting, I can't open my eyes though. I just feel so tired.

All of a sudden I feel a something freezing cold and wet hit my face and I immediately open my eyes. I see Rachel, Puck and Finn all looking over me and Rachel has an empty glass in her hand. I'm guessing whatever is all over me was in that glass.

"Britt, are you ok? I'm going to ring your Dad." Rachel says.

"No don't." I panic; I don't want my Dad to know I get in this sort of state. I don't think I've ever been this bad before.

"Woah B, I can't believe you passed out on Jennifer Riley, she's like the hottest girl in school!" Puck says laughing.

"Neither can I, I don't really remember what happened." I say truthfully. I'm not too sure how I got upstairs or what I was doing before that to be honest.

"That might be down to the whole bottle of tequila you downed!" Rachel says sternly.

"Ok Rach, please don't lecture me about my drinking right now." I sigh. I just want to go to sleep.

"Sorry, I'm going to call your Dad to come and get you though, you can't be here like this." Rachel says, god why can't she just go away. I already told her I don't want my Dad to see me like this.

"NO RACHEL." I shout at her. "I just said don't call him." She looks at me almost scared. Maybe she's never been shouted at before. Then I remember, Santana said she would pick me up if I needed a ride. Maybe she wouldn't mind.

"Call Santana." I say.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N-Finished editing the chapters so should be slightly easier to follow now, I have edited chapter 5,6 and 7 so it might be worth having a look at those chapters again if you have already read them before today 31/05/13 as a few changes that are crucial to the story have been made! As always thanks for reviews, favs, follows and views really glad everyone is enjoying it so far! **

WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT NOISE? Err, is that my alarm already? Fuck off. It's only half 2, that can't be my alarm. OH MY GOD IT'S MY PHONE! An unrecognised number, no less.

"Uh hello." I say slurred, who the fuck is waking me up at this time of the night?

"Hello is this, Brittany's step mom?" Says some woman.

"Yeah, why?" Oh shit, I forgot Britt's at that party. Is she ok? I start to panic.

"Hello there, I'm Brittany's friend. My name is Ra.."

"Get the fuck on with it, what do you want?" I say, this bitch is trying to piss me off I swear.

"Well, Brittany has asked me to call you and ask if you can pick her up as she is a bit of a bad way and she doesn't want Mr Pierce to see her like this." Oh god, a bad way? How? Has she been beaten up? Has she been hurt? I'm going to kill whoever hurt her. Oh my god I feel sick.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's drunk too much and she recently passed out." Oh so she's pissed, haha.

"Ok, tell me the address and I'll leave now."

She tells me the address and I instruct to her to bring Brittany outside to get some fresh air and get her to drink some water. I chuck some sweat pants, a baggy shirt and a hoodie on with a pair of sneakers. Don't think I'll need to look too hot for a bunch of overly drunken teenagers. I jump in the car, put the address in the GPS and speed off down the road like a crazy bitch at half 2 in the morning.

I pull up to the address and everyone looks in a state, there's people walking around being sick, the music is still pumping, his neighbours must be pissed. I park up and get out to look for Britt, and her annoying friend. I walk up the path and see Britt sitting on a swing bench thing, cuddling up to some girl with brown hair, who looks slightly familiar. I walk up to them and they both look at me looking slightly surprised. Don't tell me I dreamt the whole thing and I didn't even get a call?

"Do I know you from somewhere?" The girl from the phone asks me, staring at me intensely.

"No, Maybe, I teach at Mckinley so I've probably taught you or something." I say, not giving a fuck.

"Oh ok, how did you get here so quickly? I called you less than 5 minutes ago and it takes at least 10 minutes to drive here?" Britt's friend asks me.

"That is a good question, I have no idea." I say. How did I get here so quickly? I must have sped. I was worried about Britt, that's why. "How you feeling Britt? You ready to go home?"

"Yes San, I want my bed." She says, unable to keep her eyes open, I cant tell if that's from the drink or from her being tired.

"Can you stand?" I ask. She stands up and walks a couple of steps before she wobbles and I have to catch her before she falls on the floor.

"Do you want me assist you in carrying Brittany to the car?" The annoying girl asks.

"Nah, its ok thanks." I just want to get her home as quickly as possible, I don't think I need any help.

"Uhmm, I don't want to seem rude, but Brittany was my ride here and my car is at your house. What shall I do?" This girl just keeps getting more and more annoying.

"Ok, so you want me to give you a ride?" I ask impatiently.

"Yes please, I'll just go and grab my stuff and then I'll be there." I scoop Brittany up into my arms bridal style and carry her to the car, she's surprisingly light.

I put Britt in the front seat and open all the windows to give her some fresh air, and we sit and wait for her annoying friend to show up.

"I'm really sorry Santana." Brittany suddenly says making me shit myself.

"For what?" Oh god, hopefully she's not an emotional drunk.

"Making you come all the way here to pick me up, I shouldn't have drunk so much."

"Its fine Britt don't worry about it, I told you I'd pick you up. I'd do anything for you, even wait for your annoying friend." I say joking.

"I know, what the fuck is Rachel doing?" Ok she is so hot when she swears I can't even deal with that. She leans over the centre console and cuddles into my shoulder and I put my arm around her. She looks up at me and smiles.

"Thanks San." I look down at her about to reply when she leans forward and kisses me, really softly on the lips. I'm in shock and I don't know what to do. I know I'm supposed to move my head or something but it's like my body just isn't working. Brittany finally pulls her head back but before I know what I'm doing I put my hand on the back of her head and push her head forward bringing our lips together again. I kiss her hard, I just can't help myself. I feel her kiss back and slide her tongue over my bottom lip and I immediately allow her entrance. Our tongues slide across each other, exploring the others mouth. She forcefully pulls me even closer to her and I literally feel electricity running through me, sparks, passion, it feels as if there is a ball of butterflies in my stomach trying to flutter out.

"OH MY GOD." I hear someone shout from outside the car, I immediately push Brittany away from me and look to see who had seen. Rachel was standing outside the car looking in the window with her hand over her mouth. OH SHIT. I don't even know what to do. What do I say.

"It's not what it looks like!" Brittany almost screams. Hashtag cliché. As if she actually just said that. It definitely looks worse than it did before now, and even more awkwardly it is EXACTLY what it looks like.

"Just get in the car." I say angrily. Rachel does what she's told, she sits in the backseat looking between Brittany and I with her mouth still open.

"Listen Rachel, what you saw could have been mistaken for something that it wasn't, so let me get this straight." I begin.

"I kissed Santana." Brittany says hurriedly. "I'm drunk, god you know what I'm like when I'm drunk! I just like kissing people, and San was just there and you were taking ages so I just kissed her, ok? I don't give a fuck who I kiss. So just get the fuck over it and lets never speak about it again, you got that?" Rachel just nods, she looks shocked that Brittany just spoke to her like that. I am too, to be honest, I've never seen Brittany so commanding. I don't know why but when she said she doesn't give a fuck who she kisses as if I literally was just there so she done it. So I'm nothing but a pair of lips for her to kiss when she's drunk. Not that I care that she doesn't want to kiss me personally. I couldn't give a fuck who she wants to kiss. I just feel, used? Is that even the right word.

Rachel gave me her address and I headed for her house, I knew how to get there because it's the same road Quinn lives on. The whole ride there was silent, one of the most awkward situations I have ever been in, in my entire life. I dropped Rachel off outside her house and with a swift 'thanks' she was gone. Now I was alone with Brittany in the car, I could feel her keep looking at me. I pull up to the house and almost run to the front door. I sprint up the stairs and into my bedroom, I don't even get changed for bed I just take my clothes off except for my underwear and climb in to bed.

I can't even think of anything else except for Brittany. Her lips. Her soft touch. The way she pulled me closer. The way I could feel her smiling in to the kiss. THE KISS. I've kissed my step daughter, my boyfriends daughter. OH MY GOD. Can I go to prison for that? All I know is I want to kiss her again.

"Love you." James mumbles as he turns over.

Oh shut the fuck up James, as if I need you to complicate the situation right now. This is so wrong. I don't think I have ever been so turned on by a kiss before, my vagina is literally throbbing. I keep replaying the situation over and over in my head and it's really not helping the throb. Before I know what im doing.

"James, are you awake?" I say whilst climbing on top of him.

"I am now." He grins up at me. "What this about?"

"Shut up, just fuck me, please." I say desperately.

I'm over reacting, like Brittany said it could have been anyone, I was just there. I don't even care anyway. I just keep thinking about it because obviously its wrong to kiss your step daughter, but I didn't kiss her she kissed me. BUT, I didn't stop her. I didn't have time to react that's why. Why are her lips so soft and kissable. Pretty sure its wrong to be thinking about this while having sex with her Dad. FUCK SAKE!

"James have you finished already?!" To be honest I hadn't noticed he had started going until he stopped.

"Yeah, sorry babe." NO FUCKING WAY.

"Fucking prick, what the actual fuck? You know what, fuck yourself I'm going out." I put the clothes back on that I had worn when I went to pick Britt up, and head for the door.

"Don't be like that San, come back. I can go again." I carried on walking out the bedroom door and headed downstairs, I didn't hear him move so he couldn't even be bothered to come after me. What a fucking idiot. I bet Britt wouldn't do that, she would probably make sure I was done first before she finished, she'd probably be really gentle and loving and OH MY GOD I am thinking about having sex with her? I need to get out of this fucking house, away from everyone. I get to the bottom of the stairs and head to kitchen to grab a bottle of water before I go. I grab a bottle of water out the fridge and turn around to leave, only to see Brittany standing in the doorway. Oh shit.

"What's up Britt, its late."

"I'm so sorry San, I didn't mean to kiss you, and I didn't mean to say that I didn't want to kiss you specifically, because I did, you're really pretty, I didn't know what to say, I panicked. I'm so sorry San. I mean I didn't want to kiss you because you're my step mom so that's weird. Oh why god why can't I stop talking!?" She rambled on, confusing herself and me in the process.

"It's ok Britt I know it didn't mean anything, its ok." She was silently crying at this point and I couldn't just stand there and watch her cry. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her. After a minute or so her sobs quietened and I chanced a look at her. Her eyes were bright red and there was mascara all down her face and on my shirt.

"Fuck San, I'm sorry." For what?

"It's ok Britt, you don't have to apologise." I said sincerely. She looked up at me sadly, and let go. I went to walk off and head to my car when she pulled me back. She smiled at me, and kissed me on the lips, quickly, a peck. But I felt it the whole way through my body. I felt my knees shudder and my eyes close on response. I opened my eyes and she was still standing there, looking at me with a smirk on her face.

"I'm going out." I rushed out of the house, jumped in the car and sped off. I brought the contacts up on my phone, scrolled to the familiar name and pressed call.

"I'll be at your house in 10 minutes, have a drink and your bed ready for me."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N-Ok, so I know i'm late uploading AGAIN, but I was really having difficulty with this chapter for some reason. I've already started writing the next one so hopefully it shouldn't be as of a wait as this! Thanks again for all the reviews, follows and favourites! Cant believe you're all sticking with the story it's really cool! Sorry about the mix up with the last few chapters I know it was kinda confusing and you thought I had posted new chapters, sorry about that but it should be sorted now. As always any reviews are greatly appreciated, and anything you want to see happen in the future let me know and I will try to make it happen.**

"San!?" Quinn said shocked.

"Quinn." That's all I managed to say before I burst into tears, Quinn engulfed me into a hug.

"Look San I know what this is about." Quinn said looking at me, I panic. How could she possibly know? Had someone told her? Had someone else seen? OMG, who knows about the kiss?

"How?" I say through sobs.

"Uh, Rachel told me?" How the fuck does Rachel know Quinn, just because she lives down the road from her. What so now everyone down the road knows that I kissed Brittany, well Brittany kissed me.

"What the fuck? Why? How do you even know her? I mean I know she lives on the same road, but that doesn't mean you know everyone on the road?" I ramble.

"Yeah, she said you didn't recognise her." Quinn said, with that smirky half smile thing that she does.

"I don't get it."

"Rach come in here!" Quinn shouted through her apartment.

"Quinn, why the fuck is Rachel here? How do you even know her? She's like 18!" Oh my fucking gosh this is all so confusing. It got 10 times more confusing when in walks Brittany's annoying dwarf friend in her pyjamas. Oh my god, dwarf, oh my fuck, oh fuck, no way, this is disgusting.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" I look back and forth between Quinn and Rachel. "Quinn, what the fuck?"

"Wow, you must have drunk more than I thought when you met Rachel before." Quinn sniggered.

"You do realise how old she is?" I hiss at Quinn.

"Yes, she does. The same age as Brittany. You do know how old Brittany is, right Santana?" Rachel says in her snarky voice, if I wasn't so exhausted from the lack of sleep and crying I would have punched her right in the nose.

"Listen here midget, I don't know who the fuck you think you are..." I start before Quinn interrupts.

"Santana I don't think you're in any sort of position to be shouting at MY girlfriend for stating the obvious." I cringe as she says girlfriend. "I think you just need to calm down, about everything. I'll make the bed in the spare room and you can stay here tonight, ok sweetie?"

"Thanks." I mumble, I really want to talk to Quinn about everything that's happened tonight but I can't when fucking Berry is here.

I grab a glass of water and take it into the spare room where Quinn is making up the bed, she asks me if I want anything to sleep in but it's too warm to wear pyjamas so I settle for wearing my underwear to bed.

"Quinn, I really need to speak to you about all this." I say.

"You do realise it's almost 4 o'clock in the morning, I need to be up in a few hours for work. We will talk when I get back. I'll be home around 12 and I doubt you'll even be up then." Quinn says in a stern tone so I know there is no chance of persuading here, I suppose I can wait until morning anyway.

"Ok, night." I say defeated and tired.

"Night hun." She turns and starts walking out of the room, before she closes the door I stop her.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah?" She replies.

"Thanks." I say sheepishly.

She smiles and closes the door.

It didn't take me long to fall asleep luckily, even though I didn't wake up until late the next day I still felt like shit. I lay in bed for a while trying to get my head together before I get up. With a final stretch, I drag myself out of bed towards the kitchen to pour myself a much needed coffee.

"Oh my god." I hear someone shriek. Someone with an annoying voice.

"What is it hobbit?" I yell. "Do you know what time it is? It's too fucking early to be screaming. Jheeze."

"I am more than aware of the time Santana, considering it is past 12." Rachel droned on. "I am more concerned with your clothes, or lack of." I look down and sure enough I'm only wearing my underwear.

"I'm sure it's nothing you haven't seen before." I smirk. "Seeing as how you're dating my best friend, my 24 year old best friend."

"You mean like how you kissed your not even 18 year old step daughter?" She smiled at me.

"You listen here RuPaul, if you bring that up once more I'll make you bring up whatever you've eaten the last 24 hours when my fist comes into contact with your stomach, you got that?" I say through gritted teeth.

She nods vigorously. Now I can add threatening a student to my list of felonies, great. I honestly don't know how Quinn deals with her especially in the morning. She must be really good in bed or something and that's why she puts up with her. Eww, am I even allowed to think that? Is Quinn even allowed to have sex with her? I need coffee.

After I drink my coffee, in silence, thankfully, I head into the shower and wash my hair. When I walk to my room to get dressed I hear talking coming from the living room and assume Quinn is home. I chuck on some of Quinn's sweat pants and a T and walk in to the living where I find Quinn and the midget making out, I think I've just been sick in my mouth.

"Ahem." I try to announce my presence, as obviously they are too busy eating each other's faces to notice that I'm here.

"San, nice to see you up so early, and looking so cheerful." Quinn says with that annoying smug grin thing that she always does.

"Fuck off Quinn, I'm really not in the mood." I say not even looking at her.

"Rach, would you be able to go to the store and grab a few bits?" Quinn says.

"Yeah, sure." Rachel says lovingly. Eww.

"Thanks sweetie." Rachel gives her a kiss on the lips and heads towards the door. "Don't rush back." Quinn tries to add quietly, as if I'm not in the same room and I can't hear her. Rachel nods and leaves me and Quinn alone in the apartment.

"Ok, so now she's gone do you want to tell my why the fuck you're sleeping with an 18 year old high school student?" I almost hiss at Quinn.

"I really like her, she is much more mature than you think." Quinn said calmly. "As if you are in any position to be questioning me about how old my girlfriend is, how about we talk about what happened last night, ay San?"

"Ok, so I picked my very intoxicated 17 year old stepdaughter and her friend which happens to be your girlfriend up from a high school party, I end up kissing Brittany, well making out with her and I'm not even sure who instigated it to be completely honest, all I know is that neither of us stopped it until dwarf started screaming." I rambled to Quinn, who rolled her eyes at me calling Rachel a dwarf. "Oh and then Brittany said the only reason she shouldn't have kissed me is because I'm her step mom and that she had wanted to kiss me, and then she kissed me again, not properly just like a peck." After I had finally stopped talking I just sat there fiddling with my fingers. When I looked up again Quinn was staring at me in shock.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that. All Rach told me was that she had seen you and Brittany kissing in the car. What are you going to do San?" She asks as if I have any sort of fucking clue.

"Oh I don't know Quinn, might just go home and tell James that I made out with his step daughter when she was off her face." I say sarcastically.

"I don't think you should do that. I think that it was just a drunken mistake by Brittany and when you go home she will probably have already forgotten that it happened." Quinn said calmly, even though my belly hurt a little bit hearing her say that, probably because I'm hungry.

"You're right I should go home." I stood up to leave. "I'll bring your clothes back when I've washed them."

"There's no rush, It'll be ok, let me know what happens, alright?" Quinn smiles sweetly at me.

"I will." I hug her goodbye. "Thanks Quinn."

"Anytime hun." With that I left, I walked to my car and got in. I put my music up loud to distract me from my thoughts.

The journey home was quicker than usual or maybe that's because I wanted it to take longer, considering Quinn only lives 10 minutes away, I don't know how long I expected it to take. I parked up and walked up to the house; I let myself in and walked upstairs to get changed into my pyjamas, James wasn't in so I guess I would have to entertain myself. I grabbed myself a bottle of water and sat at the kitchen counter thinking about how I would approach the situation with Brittany. Then I saw a piece of paper with scribbled writing, in multicoloured crayons.

'San and Dad.

Gone 2 Pucks house.

B bak 2nite.'

Ok, so that buys me a few more hours before I have to speak to her. Why has she gone to Pucks anyway I thought she saw him last night, after all it was his party. I don't care anyway. It's not like she cared where I was last night. I don't even care anyway I just need to keep my mind occupied so I don't forget the whole speech I have prepared in my head for her. I'll do some marking god knows I have enough to do.

So 3 and a half hours after I started marking, I've finally made a dent in all the work. It's only a week since everyone has been back to school. I should probably make a schedule of when to mark work or some shit.

I wake up to the sound of the door shutting, I sit up from my slumped position over the table to see who it is. I hear footsteps leading into the kitchen. I decide now is a better time than any to speak to Brittany. I walk in to the kitchen pretending I didn't know that Brittany was there, so it looks like I don't really care, because I don't care.

"Oh hey Britt." I looked surprised to see her.

"San, what are you still doing up?" Britt says.

"Just marking work. So about last ni.." Just as I had built up the courage to talk to her about what happened yesterday, in walks a skinny, tanned, dark haired girl who looked vaguely familiar.

"You know Jennifer right?" Britt asks smiling at me innocently.

"Uh, yeah, kind of." I say still not quite understanding what is going on.

"Hey Miss Lopez." So I'm guessing she's a student at McKinley as she knows my last name and called me Miss.

"Jen, you go wait upstairs. I'll grab us some drinks and then I'll be up."

"Sure babe." This Jen girl says smiling at Brittany. "Nice to see you again Miss Lopez." I just look at her. "Oh and nice pyjamas." With that she walks upstairs. As if I wouldn't cut that bitch, making sarcastic fucking comments at me? Fuck she think she is?

"Look San I know you wanted to talk but there isn't anything to talk about really, is there?" She said looking at me questioningly.

"No, course not. Like you said it didn't mean anything. You kiss anyone when you're drunk right?" She nodded, looking slightly disappointed or something. "Well then. Just don't tell your Dad. Don't think he'd be overly happy. Ay?"

"I know, I won't San." With that she went upstairs.

James was in bed and Britt was upstairs with her whore friend, I didn't fancy going to bed yet so I stuck on a film and chilled out for a bit. While I waited for the film to start I couldn't help but think about how she had seemed unsure and questioning when she said nothing was going on, like she expected me to say something different than what I did. I don't know, at least it's over now and we both know where we stand. I knew where I stood anyway it was a mistake on her part for kissing me I was just surprised and didn't have time to push her off of me before Berry started screaming, and obviously I was worried about James finding because you know I like him or whatever.

Half way in to the film I hear someone coming down the stairs, I expect its James wondering when I'm coming to bed as it's getting late. Then I saw Brittany walk in to the living room.

"You alright Britt, you forget something?" I ask.

"Yeah." Then all of a sudden she was moving towards me, her lips were moving closer to mine and I didn't try to stop her or pull away, I didn't even think about it. Her lips softly grazed mine, slowly she moved away and her eyes were searching my face. She leaned in again towards me and I closed my eyes and parted my lips slightly almost as a reflex, I didn't even know I was doing it. I felt a breath against my ear but I remained still. "Night San." Brittany whispered. Then she was gone, I opened my eyes and she was running back up the stairs.

Well, I can't blame the alcohol for that one.


End file.
